


Not like this

by blossomingflox



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, the angsty smut nobody asked for
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox
Summary: Dal testo:Sapeva bene che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.Se lo sentiva fin dentro le ossa, nel sangue che si muoveva veloce nelle vene e lo faceva ansimare dallo sforzo. Lo sentiva nelle spinte di Francesco, mai state così forti e violente: era come se stesse cercando di lasciare un marchio, di impedire a Lorenzo di dimenticare la sensazione dei loro corpi premuti insieme.





	Not like this

_E gli uomini vollero piuttosto le tenebre che la luce. ___

__

__

__Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare, Lorenzo lo sapeva, e si malediceva continuamente per essere stato uno stolto e aver creduto troppo in Francesco e nell’… _amore_ che credeva li legasse. Pensava avrebbe superato ogni altra cosa, e che dopo anni di odio immotivato finalmente fra le loro famiglie avrebbe regnato la pace, ma era ovvio che non sarebbe stato così: ancora una volta, Jacopo Pazzi aveva avvelenato l’anima di suo nipote, versandoci dentro rabbia e sospetto.  
Lorenzo era fiero di considerarsi un uomo pacifico e razionale, certo non un animale violento e sanguinario: eppure, pensò in quel momento in un impeto di rabbia, a quel demone avrebbe aperto la gola a morsi fino a lasciarlo morente nel suo stesso sangue. E parte di lui odiava anche Francesco, che si era lasciato abbindolare come un bambino dalle sue parole, che aveva preferito credere a quel mostro che l’aveva plagiato per anni piuttosto che a lui. Sapeva che era ingiusto, che proprio l’abuso psicologico che aveva ricevuto rendeva Francesco ancora vulnerabile di fronte allo zio, ma gli sembrava impossibile che dopo tutto ciò che avevano condiviso il Pazzi potesse credere che si prendesse gioco di lui alle sue spalle.  
Era talmente ridicolo. Il suo stesso fratello era arrivato ad essere geloso del rapporto che lo univa al giovane della famiglia avversaria: possibile che avesse ancora paura di essere, come avevano sussurrato le malelingue della città, _il cagnolino di casa Medici?_  
Non sapevano niente. Gli abitanti di Firenze, Jacopo Pazzi, Giuliano e sua madre, persino lo stesso Francesco.  
Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. 

__

__Sapeva bene che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
Se lo sentiva fin dentro le ossa, nel sangue che si muoveva veloce nelle vene e lo faceva ansimare dallo sforzo. Lo sentiva nelle spinte di Francesco, mai state così forti e violente: era come se stesse cercando di lasciare un marchio, di impedire a Lorenzo di dimenticare la sensazione dei loro corpi premuti insieme. Il che era ridicolo, perché il giovane Medici sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo a prescindere.  
Rilasciò un gemito dopo che Francesco si spinse dentro lui con particolare foga, e sentì il corpo dell’altro slanciarsi in avanti e la sua mano afferrargli i capelli e tirarli di prepotenza. In quel momento Lorenzo avvertì in modo acuto la combinazione di dolore e piacere, quasi come se il sovraccarico di sensazioni potesse improvvisamente soffocarlo; ma c’era anche qualcos’altro in quel groviglio di emozioni, una rabbia lancinante che gli stava montando dentro e stava lentamente prendendo il sopravvento. Per un istante odiò Francesco con ogni fibra del suo essere, e nel contempo sentì il bisogno di essergli il più vicino possibile. La testa gli girava.  
Voltò il busto di tre quarti, fino a che, seppur con scomodità, poté guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
-Medici…-sulle sue labbra era più un ringhio animalesco che una parola.  
Lorenzo avvicinò la bocca alla sua, baciandolo e trasmettendo tutta la furia che sentiva riempirgli la cassa toracica. Sentì i loro denti scontrarsi, e poi gli morse le labbra, fino a che non sentì l’altro che imprecava e percepì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua.  
Sorrise amaro. Non stavano facendo l’amore, come avevano fatto innumerevoli volte negli ultimi anni, due amanti che condividevano se stessi con l’altro diventando un tutt’uno: quello era puro istinto animalesco, erano come due bestie selvaggie che lottavano per la dominanza, cercando di marchiare l’altro e dimostrare di essere più forte.  
E Lorenzo non si sentiva niente di più di una bestia.  
Mentre Francesco gli premeva una mano aperta sulla schiena e con l’altra gli teneva il fianco come leva, si rese conto davvero che non era rimasto nulla di umano in quei gesti. Quell’amore che li aveva uniti era davvero sparito dissolvendosi nell’odio. E tutto a causa dei demoni che Jacopo Pazzi era riuscito a infilare nella testa di suo nipote.  
Pensò ad altri momenti, tanto simili eppure tanto diversi a quello che si stava consumando in quella stanza: quando avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta, e Francesco entrando gentilmente dentro di lui gli aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene, il tono di voce burbero, come se in realtà non gli importasse, ma così delicato che il cuore di Lorenzo aveva perso un colpo. Oppure quella volta che gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio _mi fai perdere la ragione, Pazzi_ e la risposta dell’altro era stata un sorrisetto compiaciuto che si era sentito in dovere di spazzare via con un bacio.  
Si rese conto che gli occhi gli pizzicavano, e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le lacrime bruciare contro le palpebre. Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare.  
Deglutì a vuoto.  
-Perché, Francesco?-riuscì a biascicare fra un sospiro e l’altro.  
L’altro si fermò, come impietrito, uscendo lentamente dal suo posto dentro Lorenzo e tirandolo contemporaneamente per i capelli fino a portarlo alla sua stezza altezza. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
-Perché? Perché, Medici, mi sono stancato di questo giochetto che fai. Mi utilizzi per i tuoi scopi politici e per farti fottere come una cagna in calore. Senza di me dovrai trovarti qualcun altro, credo che il giovane Soderini…  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che Lorenzo si voltò di scatto, uno sguardo di fuoco negli occhi chiari. Per un attimo si guardarono senza dire niente, verde specchiato nell’azzurro.  
-Sei uno stupido, Francesco. Tuo zio ancora una volta è riuscito a raggirarti eppure tu non te ne rendi conto. Manipola la realtà, la distorce per farla vedere come vuole lui. _E tu gli credi._ Mi fai pena.  
L’ultima frase gli era uscita di getto, perché man mano che parlava la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento su tutte le altre emozioni. Dunque era lì, a sputare veleno contro la persona di cui, fino a poco tempo prima, si era fidato più di ogni altra al mondo.  
Rimasero di nuovo a scrutarsi per un po’, volti diversi che esprimevano collera, disgusto e forse solo una puntina di rammarico. Francesco aveva la mascella contratta, come se si stesse trattenendo dal saltargli al collo e azzannarlo.  
Invece si baciarono, scontrandosi in un impatto che non sapeva per nulla d’amore, mordendosi le labbra, cozzando con i denti. Volevano stare vicini il più possibile e nello stesso tempo annientare l’altro, fargli del male a tutti i costi, facendogli provare ciò che ognuno di loro stava provando dentro.  
Ed era l’ultima volta, lo era, ma contava davvero? Quello che ora lo stava di nuovo voltando con la schiena verso di sé e stava entrando violentemente dentro di lui non era Francesco, o meglio non il _suo_ Francesco, il suo consigliere, il suo complice, il suo amante.  
Era un mostro, un mostro che aveva creato Jacopo Pazzi. E Lorenzo giurò a se stesso che avrebbe ucciso quel bastardo che gli aveva portato via Francesco per due volte.  
Sentì che le sue spinte si facevano più forti e irregolari, e nel frattempo prese a toccarsi lui stesso con rapidità. Non era giusto. Non era giusto.  
Francesco venne con un lamento basso e si diede soltanto pochi secondi di pausa per ricomporsi. Lorenzo quasi non si accorse di ciò che succedeva alle sue spalle, ancora impegnato a masturbarsi come in trance, gli occhi rivolti verso il muro: non voleva che finisse,  
che il peso della realtà cadesse tutto sulle sue spalle, _che Francesco se ne andasse per sempre._  
Lo percepì rivestirsi silenziosamente, poi camminare verso la porta. Silenzio.  
-Guardati le spalle, Medici.  
-Va’ al diavolo! 

__

__Se n’era andato già andato da qualche minuto quando Lorenzo raggiunse il climax, solo nella stanza.  
Si sentiva sporco, sporco fisicamente, con il sudore e i fluidi che gli bagnavano i capelli e lo stomaco e che gli colavano lungo le cosce, ma anche sporco dentro, perché Francesco non era lì, e non l’avrebbe visto mai più, non _così._  
Era stata davvero l’ultima volta, dopotutto. 

**Author's Note:**

> ci sono MOLTE cose di questa fic che non mi convincono (first thing first la caratterizzazione dei personaggi LOL), ma è la mia prima smut quindi anche se non sono convinta al 100% credo in generale potesse andare peggio,,,,,  
> un bacio (senza denti e sangue) a Chiara, che aspettava una smut da anni ;)  
> fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate sob ma non fatemi piangere troppo


End file.
